twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Achievement Awards
Skip to the table of contents. To get one of the awards, post what award you're eligible for here but make sure to start a new section at the bottom of the page and sign your post with ~~~~ so we can give you your award! Example: I made 100 edits -- I should get the Play Ball award. -- Danny (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC). Tell us what award you should get! Please follow these rules when requesting an award. The purpose of these rules are to insure that you get the awards that we both want you to have. Please leave your post at the bottom of the page so it will be found easily. Please sign your post with the following ~~~~ so we can find your page and give you the award! When posting for the Friendship Award, please have the person you invited leave a message below yours saying that you did indeed invite them. Thank you and I cant wait to give you guys your awards!!! (talk) 00:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Since you guys all have nominations, I thought I'd change the way it works, now you can nominate yourself or one of your friends! So let me know who all deserves awards! Sena 01:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed a few people asking how they can help out around the wiki. One way would be to edit 'stub' pages. These are basically pages that are short on information, need some pictures, or just a little clean up. There is a list available here and you can also add the 'stub' tag to any page you notice that could use a little help, that way it will show up on the list for others to help with. And, congratulations to everyone who has received a badge, you're all doing such a great job, and it's awesome to see how many people want to come out and help with the wiki! Keep up the great work! Sena 06:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Below this line Can everyone start a new comment each time they want a new award, and post below this line? This page is getting messy and it's kinda hard for me to see who's ready for what. Thanks guys!! Dont forget to sign your name, so we know who to give the award to! thank you guys! action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave a new request! '''user]] • talk] ??? Y'know those red fact-files that the charachter pages have and some people (like yourself) have one on their user page, I was wondering how you make one, plz may you help me? Vixter 21:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Awaken/First Phase I've done 54 edits, so I should get the Awaken and First Phase awards. (Wolves) Jenny Vincent 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for the awards, but the ones I got were for vampires. And I wanted wolves, not to bother. Jenny Vincent♣ 21:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Golden eyes I need my golden eyes (vampire) award please. Thanks Superzomo 17:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Awaken Iwashere 21:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC)I made over 25 edits.I should get the Awaken badge.Iwashere 21:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Iwashere 21:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC)First phase/Play Ball/Golden EyesIwashere 21:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I made over 250 edits.I should get the First hunt/first phase award,the Play Ball award and Golden Eyes award. Golden Eyes - Vampire I Have made 250 edits and want to be a vampire! XD Twilight-mad123 12:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Page, New Life, Teacher I want to get #Beautiful User Page Award #Creating New Life Award and #Teacher's Pet Award ad 1: My Userpage I think it's maybe good enough, also the page isn't finished yet. ad 2: New Pages I created: Jokes (a collection of the Blondie Jokes Jakob says to Rosalie) RingCon (Twilight-event in Germany) Class schedule (Of Bella and Edward in the 11.class) Template:User_Team_Switzerland (I created more templates) ad 3:Teacher's Pet Award For more infos look into the history of this page -- user • talk] 15:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Changed: 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful User Page/Awaken/First Phase/Play Ball Awards Please I believe I've made 100 edits on pages, and I've made sure that my User Page is looking nice and personalized. My User Page isn't extremely flashy, but it expresses who I am, what I think of the Twilight Saga, and nothing's out of order. I still add stuff to my page now and then, just to make it more personalized. Check back and you might find something different. All werewolf awards please. Thank You. Kirby Phelps (PK) 17:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) First Hunt I should get the First Hunt Award. I have made more than 50 edits. I deserve the First Hunt award. Thank You. Rocking12 03:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Rocking12 Awaken/First Phase/Play Ball/Golden Eyes/Beautiful User Page/Creating New Life I've made over 300 edits in total which makes me eligible for the Awaken, First Phase, Play Ball and Golden Eyes Awards. I have also created a nice user page with information about myself, my favorite characters and pages, links and a picture of the wolf pack symbol, so I think I deserve the Beautiful User Award. I have created 4 totally new pages, the Cold One, Mrs. Call, Yaha Uta and the Makah tribe. All werewolf awards please. Thank you very much! BlondieEllie 16:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Play Ball i just made my 100th edit. i would like to have the play ball award. i want the vampire award. thank u so much. Rocking12 21:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Rocking12 Teacher's pet award I do a lot of cleanup and correcting and have done ever since I joined the wiki (I'm kind of a stickler for correct spelling), and I think I derserve the Teacher's pet award. Thank you! BlondieEllie 20:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Awaken badge I just made 25 edits -- I should get the Awaken badge. -- I'd like mine to be a werewolf. I'm team wolf. Please make sure I get it as a wolf. Thank you. Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze 18:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze 23:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze summery of old Awards I awarded for User:LilNess (Made edits) for User:Avatarbender (Made edits) for User:Vineyard5899 (Made edits) : 22:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) for User:Avatarbender for User:JennyVincent :: - 20:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This Awards should given out from an Admin 21:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : changed to for User:JennyVincent : 22:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Awards I have made 199 edits, so I would like a badge (few? not sure) for that and I created 2 pages. 1) Gallery:Twilight (I think! pretty sure that was it. it was definatey one of the movies. LuckyTimothy said it on my user page) and 2) Gallery: Catalina Sandino Moreno... I am Team Vampire!!! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : - LuckyTimothy 16:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Defend Pack Award I have made 500 edits and I deserve the Defend Pack award. Werewolf award please. Thank you very much!! BlondieEllie 11:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : - LuckyTimothy 16:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) awards I think my user page is alright - i can't get any templates up on my page or anything but i tried my bets. i have also cleaned up quite a lot of pages including the eclipse film page. do i get any awards for doing these two things?? my name is I♥CarlisleCullen 18:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) and I am team vampire! thanks! : They are up. LuckyTimothy 20:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Golden Eyes I just made my 250th edit....i think i should now get my Golden Eyes award. please post it on my user page as soon as possible. VAMPIRE award please. Thank you so much. Rocking12 22:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Rocking12 -- Golden Eyes 250 edits for edits; added by 07:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) awards I have invited wazzervaldez to this wiki and I think I get the new moon award I have all the awards so I was wondering if I could have a Cullen and a volturi crest?? Thanks, By the way I am team vampire. I♥CarlisleCullen 12:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Done LuckyTimothy 16:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) awards ;) could i have a cullen and a volturi crest??? ;) thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Golden Eyes award i have over 250 edits and I deserve the golden eyes award... on the completed saga award - i would appreciate it if someone would answer my question. I asked if I could have the cullen crest + the volturi crest as I've completed it. I ddidnt get asked what crest i wanted, i was just given one... thanks to everyone (especially LuckyTimothy), I♥CarlisleCullen 19:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) -- Golden Eyes 250 edits for edits; added by 19:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Teacher's Pet/Defend Pack Awards Well, from the beginning I've been editing grammer issues, cleaning up spam, fixing screwed up pages, and making stuff more organized. So I think I should get the Teacher's Pet award. Also, I just made my 500th edit. Yaaay! So, Defend Pack award please. Thank You! (talk) 23:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Done :) - LuckyTimothy 02:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanx - (talk) 03:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC)